Mon plus beau souvenir
by xEmoticone
Summary: Konohamaru et sa bande demande à Naruto -barman dans un café de Konoha- son plus beau souvenir. Naruto réfléchit et commençe son récit. Attention, Shonen-ai, SasuNaru  Sasuke x Naruto  Bonne lecture !


~ Mon plus beau souvenir ~

Ohayoo Mina-San ! Me revoilà depuis plusieurs mois de longue abscence avec un SasuNaru ou un NaruSasu comme vous voudrez ! J'espère que ça vous plaîra :) Désolé si il y a des fautes !

**Auteur** : xEmoticone.

**Disclamer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... Malheureusement !

**Genre** : Hm... Je vais dire Romance.

**Note de l'auteur** : Un peu gnian gnian et découlinant de sentiments sur les bords...

Bonne lecture !

- Nee, Naruto-sempai dit nous ton plus beau souvenir ! M'ordonnait le jeune Konohamaru.

-Oh oui Naruto-Sempai ! Me suppliait la petite fille côté de lui.

- Mon plus beau souvenir ?

Je posais mon verre que j'étais entrain de récurer sur le comptoir. Je me prenais le menton entre mon pouce et mon index, je cherchais quelques instants quand tout coup tout me revint en mémoire.

J'offrais un sourire doux la bande de Konohamaru et commençais mon récit.

**Flash back**.

_Je me souvient étant petit, ma mère travaillait au bar le plus brancher de tout le quartier de Konoha en ce temps là. Le petit bar s'appelait "Uchiwa Family's"._

_J'adorais passer mes mercredi après-midi quand je n'avais pas école, là-bas,à écouter les verres teinter entres eux. Certes l'endroit était bruyant, peupler part toutes sortes de personnes plus ou moins net et empestait le tabac froid et l'alcool à plein nez. Mais c'était le seul endroit où je m'y sentais bien excepter peut- être la balançoire de l'école primaire de Konoha._

_Je regardais ma mère slalomait entre les nombreuses tables, son plateau était remplit de plusieurs sortes de boissons toutes plus aigres les unes que les autres. Elle avait la grâce d'un cygne et avait un magnifique sourire doux qui ne l'a quitté jamais._

_Le gérant, un vieux pervers nommait Jiraiya m'avait pris sous son aile. Il avait fait de moi, le petit comique de la brasserie et adorait me taquiner. Bien sûr je ne me laissais jamais faire et je repliquais aussit tôt, ça faisait de l'animation dans le bistrot._

_Il y a plusieurs choses, auxquels je me rappellerais toujours. La première tait les petits pas censé être discret que je faisais pour aller piquer quelques cigares en biscuits dans la cuisine ( Vous savez les biscuits qu'on met souvent dans une mousse au chocolat - bave - )._

_Ma mère devait les cacher pour éviter que je n'en prenne trop, même si le vieux Jiraiya me laisser en prendre autant que j'en souhaitais. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours était mon complice nous n'avions plus qu'à échanger un regard et d'un sourire malicieux il ouvrit une trappe cachée au plafond. Il en descendait de là, des paquets de mes gâteaux préférés. Je les prenais en lui faisait un signe de la tête qui se voulait respectueux et alla me cacher pour ne pas que ma mère, puisse me trouvé._

_Mon deuxième souvenir était ce petit garçon, assis à la table du fond vers les cuisines. Il était aussi brun que moi, blond, ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que les miens étaient bleus. Il était solitaire, j'étais le petit clown du café. Il se nommait Sasuke et moi Naruto._

_Il dessinait souvent avec beaucoup de couleur foncées en balançant ses jambes qui ne touchaient pas le sol. Sa langue dépasser souvent de ces petites lèvres rosées, signe qu'il faisait preuve d'une concentration extrême. Ce garçon me fasciner, je n'ai jamais réussi trouver pourquoi._

_Un jour alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes dehors, je me décidais enfin, à aller parler au petit fils de Jiraiya, ça devait faire plus de six mois que je l'observais tous les mercredi après-midi._

_- Salut ! Dis-je en m'installant en face de lui, à côté de la fenêtre._

_Il me répondit un vague : "Hm" signifiant qu'il m'avait entendu mais n'avait pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, toujours concentrer dans son oeuvre. Son grognement ne m'avait pas du tout perturber loin de là, j'étais bien décider a faire parler celui qu'on surnommait "Le-sans-langue" !_

_- Je m'appelle Naruto !_

_Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire._

_Sourire qu'il ne remarqua même pas._

_- Je sais. Répondit-il en changeant de crayon de couleur._

_Sa voix était ravissante. J'étais comme hypnotisé part son timbre de voix, assez mature malgré ces sept ans. Je baissais la tête et ne dit plus rien. Je pus voir un petit sourire satisfait sur sa bouche, comme s'il était heureux de m'avoir soi-disant clouer le bec !_

_- Et toi ?_

_Ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que je me remette à converser, il leva la tête de son dessin. C'est moi qui à se moment là eu un sourire triomphant. Nos regards s'accrochèrent et je me sentais fondre. Mon coeur s'emballait mais je ne voulais pas détourner le regard, trop fière d'avoir réussi à attirer l'intention de l'Uchiwa junior._

_- S-sasuke. Dit-il timidement tout en baissant la tête._

_Un sourire doux s'installait sur mon visage et je sautais de ma chaise pour atterrir sur les deux pieds. Je me tournais vers lui. Mes joues prirent une teinte rosées._

_- Sasuke tu veux bien être mon ami ? Je lui tendis la main en baissant une nouvelle fois la tête._

_Il me regardait, étonner. Lui non plus ne devait pas avoir un seul ami tout comme moi. La réflexion se lisait dans ces yeux. Il devait être en plein combat intérieur._

_Après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion qui pour moi dura une éternité et enfin il accrocha sa main dans la mienne et les secouèrent dans un rythme éffrénant._

_- Oui, Naru-Chan._

_Nous nous changèrent enfin un sourire. Le premier sourire de notre belle et longue amitié..._

** Fin flash back.**

Je nettoyais mon verre, l'ayant laissé à l'abandon quelques minutes auparavant, quand soudain je sentais deux bras m'entourer la taille et posait un menton non-identifier sur mon paule.

Les enfants devant moi devinrent rouges de honte et s'éclipsèrent.

Un petit rire crystalin raisonnait à mes oreilles. Je me retournais pour faire face l'homme qui avait fait déguerpir la petite bande. Je tombais sur deux océans noirs d'encres. J'avais un sourire doux pendu aux lèvres.

- Tu les as fait fuir !

- Tu parlais de quoi ? Dit-il, il ignorait totalement mes paroles.

- Ils me demandaient mon "plus beau souvenir".

Il me regardait, incrédule. Je riais tout en me détachant de ses bras muscler.

- Laisse tomber, Sasu-Chan. Lançais-je en me retournant. Tu peux pas comprendre.

- A-attends !

Il s'emparait de mon bras, ce qui stoppa mon rire et mon élan. Après un long regard, il se décidait enfin à posait ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Des cris d'exclamation nous firent redescendre sur terre. J'avais oublié que la plupart des clients étaient encore là. Même s'ils avaient pour certain, l'habitude de moment câlin entre Sasuke et moi, sa resté quand même gênant pour nous deux.

Plusieurs sourires gêner et excuse plus tard, nous avions enfin réussi sortir de derrière le comptoir pour ce faufiler dans les cuisines.

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai vingt-deux-ans et je gère avec mon fiancé, le bar préféré de ma plus tendre enfance, le bistro Uchiwa Family's.

** ~ Owari ~**


End file.
